A Teen Titans Fable (RavenxStarfire)
by VawnRod
Summary: Hm hm this is the first story I've posted to this site, if yah like my work or just wanna see the original copy you can find it here /17037723-a-teen-titans-fable-ravenxstarfire


Author's Notes: Erh this is my first story posted on here, you can find the original copy at 17037723-a-teen-titans-fable-ravenxstarfire

Raven had spent the better half of the night talking to Jinx in a secret loft as she realized the time she looked to the pink haired bundle of mischief, "I have to go now, it's late." Her soft reaspy voice rolled with her lower yet fuller octave as she stood up then pulled her hood up. The loft was host to a sophisticated complex of villans and heros to gather and just mingle.

Jinx would pout. "Bu-uut you said you would be here for a long while..." She complained when Raven had to go already, it seemed too soon.

"I've been here for a while now, you came late. I'll see you tomorrow." She then leaned in and gave Jinx a kiss on the cheek. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes! And, I'll be here earlier, promise." She lightly held Raven's hand for a moment then watched the emotionless and mysterious female take her leave.

"WELL FUCK STAR FIRE!" Robin shouted at Star as raven got home, the metallic door wooshing behind her. Starfire's eyes were filled with tears, Raven made her way closer to the source of the shouting and listened silently to them fight, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING DO ABOUT IT!" Robin continued, "IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE MONEY TO FUCKING SPEND ON A DAMN DATE STARFIRE AND IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN AFFORD TO BE OUT OF THE TOWER EITHER!".

Robin's shouting died, the tower was silent, Raven inferred that Cyborg and Beat Boy were out trying to get girls to come home with them, well more like Beast Boy and Terra are out dancing while BB also plays the role of wing man for Cyborg whenever he has the chance.

"Please Robin, no more yelling..." The more feminine voice tried to refrain from shaking. "I do not with for you to be angry with me... I was... Only asking..." She chocked out as tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. Ever since the trip to Japan he's been so violent. This had to be their third fight this month... Raven thought to herself as she heard Robin tell Star fire to just leave that he didn't want to see her. Raven left for her room when Starfire noticed her and caught up with her. "H-How much did you hear?" She asked as she tried to clean up her face.

"Enough to know you need to break up with him or get him to go to counseling..." Raven looked to Star as they walked together, Raven let Star lead them most likely to her room. "Well, what do you plan to go?" She asked as she didn't want to see Starfire cry anymore.

"I... I am unsure." She said honestly. "I was hoping to talk about it to you, then to maybe get your opinion..." Star opened her door then let Raven in first and walked in after. Raven looked to Star with an expecting gaze as she seated herself on Star's circular bed. Star joined Raven on the bed then gathered her thoughts. "Well, um, that trip to Japan? And, how we stayed another night..." She started as she gathered not only her thoughts but courage to speak up and allowed herself time to compose herself. "I... Me and Robin... We..." She had so much trouble saying it as her big innocent green eyes looked to Raven as if to infer what happened.

"Yeah Star, I get it. You two did things." She said bluntly and Star's cheeks flushed crimson as she fiddled with her fingers.

Star picked up where she left off. "And, ever since he has not wanted to even talk to me, at least not without the loud voice he uses..." She looked to the floor in despair. Robin was her 'first' and he so easily tossed her right after. Her self esteem was at an all time low and she just kept getting yelled at to top it off.

Raven couldn't think of anything to say so she leaned into Star and held her tight. Starfire only leaned into the hug and gave a small smile. "Starfire." She whispered as she got ready to give her advice. "I think you should just dump him. There's no more for you to gain from him, if he's treating you like this he definitely does not deserve your attention." She concluded as she released Starfire for her response.

"Hmm... Yes, I think that would be the best thing that I can do." She then looked to Raven. "I feel better by simply talking to you and umm.." She thought of her words then spoke. "Raven, could we meditate tomorrow? I feel as though we have not done so together in a really long time." Star looked to Raven and got a nod. "Wonderful!" She hugged her friend close and tight with that legendary tamaranean strength. Before long a groan of pain could be heard and Starfire let Raven go with cheeks flushed due to embarassment. "Sorry." She said calmly.

Raven nodded, "don't worry about it, I'll just go to sleep now, goodnight." She waved as she walked away and to her room, allowed Starfire rest.

Unknown to Raven, Robin was still lurking the dark shadowy halls before walking up to Raven and waving. " 'Sup?" He was smiling as thought nothing had happened, as if Starfire's cring wasn't even a deal which meant he had no idea Raven walked with Star. "So, you just got home?" he noticed she was still in 'going out' attire.

"Yeah, is there something you wanted? I'm just heading to bed, I'm really tired." She responded as she idly chatted with him. Robin decided Raven was alright so he waved her off and returned to his room.

That morning Raven woke to her own internal clock and walked out of her room dressed in pajama pants and a form fitted black shirt with a blue raven pattern along the back. Her bare feet tapped the floor as she made her way to the kitchen for some waffles. She stretched her arms out over her head then through her blue short hair. With a soft grunt Raven noticed BB was awake and cooking up his tofu, she quietly walked to the fridge to gather ingredients for her breakfast.

Beast Boy noticed her and spoke up. "Morning! Hey, you know a lot about girls right?"

Raven raised her brow at the question and responded. "What kind of question is that? Yeah, but why are you asking me? Or more like, what exactly is it that you're asking or trying to ask me?" She tried to understand what he was getting at.

"Well, y'see our first anniversary is coming up, I was thinking of taking her to the diner we had out first date at... Mmm that pie was so good.. What do you think? Do you think she'll like it?" he seemed to have it all planned out but needed some reassurance.

"Sure, but take her to a movie first just to waste more time. It is a special day for you both after all." She suggested and BB made a big grin before offering Raven some tofu bacon.

That morning was spent talking and hanging out with BB, it was always pleasent to talk with him and chat about relationships. "Yeah, and she would have these very beautiful green eyes... her hair would always smell like flowers and she'd be the sweetest person ever..." Raven sighed as she described her 'type' more like giving her in depth analysis to BB about Starfire.

Beast Boy recognized it and grinned. "So~ You're sayin' you like Starfire?" he pointed out. "You just described her to a T." He concluded, he arrested his case with a last comment. "Green eyes, auburn hair, her scent... You must be deep in her hold if you know about her scent.."

"Wh-What? No, I'd never like her that way... I was just describing my type!" Raven argued. There was just no way she'd like Starfire that way. Raven was pretty sure Beast Boy was pulling her leg as she thought about what adjectives she previously used in her description. Realizing she did describe her she cleared her throat, keeping calm under the pressure as she excused herself. "Cya later Beast Boy." Was all she said before taking her leave to her room.

After a while of research, Star knocked at the door of Raven's room. "May I come in?" She asked, Raven gave her the go ahead as she got to her own feet and walked over to the door. Soon as it opened Star eagerly hugged onto Raven. "Oh, my friend! How I've missed you! I have such exciting news!"

"Huh? Where'd you go..." The last bits were hesitated but sounded longing, hestiant due to Star's nice tight hug but longing... Why longing? Raven's legs were bent at the knee and her arms were at her sides as she groaned, feet off the ground entirely due to the big ol' bear hug. Quite honestly she loved these hugs... But she'd never tell Starfire that, why would she even have reason to she was sure other people liked the hugs just as much as she did.

"Oh, sorry!" Star exclaimed as she set Raven down, gosh she had a bad habit of doing that... Especially to Raven. Finally after a while of getting seated, removing shoes and relaxing Starfire explained where she'd been. "Robin invited me on a date!" She smiled as she lightly took one of Raven's hands in her's and gave her such a gentle innocent look. "That is, alright wih you?" She asked for Raven's acceptance.

Raven simply could not believe how ignorant Starfire was being as she let out a sigh of aggravation much to Star's obliviousness to it. "Yeah, that's fine..." She then cleared her throat. "Anyways, we should meditate, you should meditate on Robin's behavior if you choose anything to meditate on today at least let that be a subject." She suggested.

At the beginning of the meditation session Star had taken noticed of her surroundings even the ancient looking text books and fruniture as well as the fact that it was fairly warm but somehow there was a comforable breeze. The floor was carpeted for Raven's convienence and the room emited a dark energy, not harmful just dark. The walls were grey like the rest of the building but somehow they were a shade or two darker. Overall the room was satisfactory and these next thirty minutes would be the longest she'd be in Raven's room.

About 30 minutes in both Raven and Starfire had been lost deep into their own mind spaces as Raven often muttered her mantra of power, "azeroth metrione zinthos." All while Starfire tried focusing on what Raven asked of her and as the hour progressed she was beginning to understand and realize all of the wrongs Robin's commited towards her and she started to get discomforted by the thought. Raven felt the shift in Starfire's energy and she reached a single hand out to gently touch her shoulder. "Calm..." She whispered and Starfire's mind was nullified and the thoughts she had were replaced by all of the good times the two had together subliminally suggesting that Raven was better than Robin.

After the hour long session both of them stood feet flat and Raven looked to Star then stretched. "Well, did you have a nice time meditating?" She asked plainly as if she had no idea she even messed with Star's thoughts. Flopping onto her own bed, Raven patted next to her for Starfire to lay down.

Joining her, Star thought about it a bit then spoke. "I did as you said, and meditated on my relationship with Robin as well as uh..." She blushed quietly. "Other things... She gently pushed her two index fingers together over her tummy as she looked away. "I mean, it is nothing bad.. It is just very private for me... As for Robin and I, I have decided to give us both the space." She said as she looked to Raven then smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to meditate with you today." She said as she hugged Raven close. Raven nodded. After a bit Starfire left for her room.

Later that day, leaning into the night, Raven left the tower dressed down in simply black jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt and her cape to go flirt with Jinx. She walked the streets with a single thought on her mind. Is Starfire goning to be alright? She walked through the door and sat down on her usual couch. The waitress appeared and looked for Raven's order. "The usual." She reassured her and sat back to begin her long wait.

Long it was, Jinx never came. Raven seemed a little upset yet somehow she was relieved for some strange reason. Eventually the blue haired female decided to pack it in as she returned home to see Starfire crying on the couch... She walked over and sat by her then held her close. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Star sobbed for a while longer then looked up to Raven and spoke. "Robin... He has left me... For a-another..." At the sound of her own words she broke down again except this time she had Raven's shoulder. "H-He said he did not or ever like me... And, that I am foolish to think so..." She sobbed as she moved a hand to grip Raven's cape tightly. "I... I wish this to be a terrible dream..." She whispered.

Raven saw just how torn up she was inside and she gently ran her hand down along Star's soft hair. "Will you be alright?" She asked to try and comfort her and just see how bad of a condition she's in. "I'm right here for you." She added as she lightly patted Star's back.

Starfire sighed to calm herself before answering. "Yes, I am going to be alright." She leaned into Raven, finding her hold to be quite comforting, her arms loosely hanging on Raven's waist. "Thank you. Raven, you are my best friend." She commented as she buried her face into Raven's shoulder.

Raven was flustered by Star's words and she only held her closer as she listened to Star's after shock sniffles. "Hey... Let's get you to your room, okay? right now you need to rest, sleeping will ease the pain." She advised.

Much to Starfire's approval, she allowed Raven to carry her. Raven had her like a husband to his new wife and Star's hands reached arond so her arms could hold Raven's neck. Raven walked Star to her room. little huffs emitting from her mouth as she realized she was on the weak side muscle wise. Raven then had an idea. "Why don't you just sleep with me in my room tonight?"

Star sniffled then nodded quietly as Raven walked to her own room instead. Setting Starfire down on her bed, Raven removed her cape then took clothes out of her drawrs and went into her private restroom and changed out. Returning to Starfire she laid with her under the sheets and she looked to her then smiled. Star then spoke. "Thank you, so much for everything... I do not deserve such kindness..."

"Don't thank me. And of course you do... You're the nicest person I've ever known." Raven said and Starfire turned over, back to Raven so Raven scooted close and put her arms around Star's waist and she held her. "Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise..." She whispered as she gently pressed her body into Starfire's back and she closed her eyes. "Goodnight." She finished before she was fast asleep after a long night of waiting for a no show she was tired and needed to rest.

"G... Goodnight..." Star responded but realized Raven was already asleep as she was blushed hard from Raven's body being so close to her's and she gently snuggled back into the hold. She then laid there, thinking to herself. Wow... Raven is being very kind to me. It reminds me of when Robin was kind to me... She says such sweet things. Wait. What if Raven is attempting to replace Robin... She looked over her shoulder back at Raven as she realized her head was gently pressed into her lower shoulder blade she looked to the wall again and giggled quitely. I do not think I would mind her... Being mine. She blushed at the thought some then wondered if she should ask around to see if Raven really does like her. Star's always been one to beat around the bush and try to figure things out from afar before approaching. I wonder if on this planet... Two females being together is considered to be a good relationship. Star got all giggly at the thought of being the talk of the city, that her and Raven are just the cutest couple and that everyone wishes to be them. Eventually after her mind settled she fell asleep and remained in deep sleep peacefully in Raven's bed.

Raven woke up with Starfire still in her arms and fast asleep as she recognized the familiar scent of flowers but no flowers she's ever seen or smelled as she pulled Star close. "Hhhhn.." She muttered quietly which caused Starfire to come to.

"Raven..." She whispered as she looked to Raven with a soft smile "Good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked as she moved a hand to Raven's and gently held Raven's soft hand in her own.

"Yeah, better than usual..." Her eyes looked at Starfire and for a while she was content but when she felt the hand she blushed and she sat up slowly "anyways, I-" as soon as she started up with a conversation suddenly the tower's danger alarm went off and Raven got up and got dressed she brushed her hair out and like to Star "lets get going." She said with a smile.

As soon as they got out onto the field Raven was busy shooting energy at their opponent, Plasmus. Star was a little distracted by bow amazing Raven was as she kinda zoned out staring at her until finally Raven noticed Palsmus was making his way to hurt her and she tackled Starfire out of the way but they ended up in an alley away from the fight and Raven stared down at her. "You need to be more careful.." She lightly chastised Star as she chuckled and got up then offered a hand to Starfire.

Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and pulled herself up to her feet then dusted herself off before she realized Raven and Cyborg were blasting energy at him, finally Star flew out and together all three threw energies at Plasmus and easily knocked his human body out of the sludge. Eventually the teens went to their usual pizza place to get dinner and they all sat down with one large pizza, pepperoni only ordered and another small pizza with cheese and vegetables only.

Starfire had been spaced out as she idly ate her pizza and Raven had been looking at Starfire now and again, both girls distracted with Beast Boy easily catching on when he saw the sudden exchange in gazes between Starfire and Raven. Starfire blushed quietly and Raven looks away quietly. Beast Boy scooted next to Raven as he left his other half, Terra keep the other two entertained thankfully she knew what was up so while she chatted them up he talked with them. "So... Gonna say something to her?" He asked with a growing curiosity. Raven looked to him then her and then down at the table, her answer being a shy no.

BB then tried Starfire as he scooted over and asked. "So... Wanna tell her something?" He suggested as he looked to Star. Eyebrow raised while he tried to get the two to chat he figured now wasn't even the time for that. "You should talk to her... After uh, this like, when all of us go out, me, Robin, Cyborg and Terra will be out so... You'll have the tower to yourselves..." He pointed out as he finished his pizza. Eventually they got up and went home and as predicted within an hour everyone but the two were gone.

Raven was in her house clothes of a shirt and pajama pants with a draw string tied up to keep her pants above her hips and she sat on the couch and sighed out quietly, head tilted back in idle relaxation not really meditating but not really active, she turned the TV on but only to drown out the silence. Starfire was dressed in her own pajamas a tank top and knee length shorts both purple, her signature color as she walked right up behind Raven and leaned in to gently place a hand on her shoulder and hover over her. Raven opened her eyes to see Star looking straight down at her for a while she sat there still but then got nervous. "I-What do you want?" Raven asked now sounding anxious.

"Raven..." She whispered quietly as she held her head there in place with two warm hands. "May I please inquire about something?" She wanted to ask her a question as she gathered her words. "Do... Do you find me. Attractive?" She bluntly asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"W-Well.. Uh." She felt even more shy with her hands there on her cheeks as she was blushing worse and worse and she bit her lower lip. "I uh, I don't feel comfortable answering this question..." She turned away as much as Star's hands would allow her to.

Starfire could tell she did as she pulled Raven's head to look back up at her and she leaned in slowly, her lips pressing against Raven's for a slow upside down-ish kiss and Raven pressed back with longing as she moved her arms around Star's head and she couldn't help but be extremely flustered.

"W-Wow..." Raven muttered as the kiss broke and Starfire bit her lower lip slightly in some embarassment.

"W-Was the kiss not good?" She asked as she didn't know if the 'wow' was good or bad, her eager to please green eyes all the more curious.

"It was... Perfect."


End file.
